SEASON
by Cake Cherry
Summary: Menurut seorang Haruno Sakura, kisah cintanya terbagi atas empat musim. Yang mana sangat melelahkan. [MC, Fluff]
1. Musim Semi : Hari-Hari Pendekatan

_**Disclaimer: All of the characters and NARUTO itself are Masashi Kishimoto's but this story is purely mine.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC parah, typo, nistjah, sedikit (?)Non-Baku, gaje, bikin mual, jauh dari kata sempurna, dll.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Haruno Sakura—Uchiha Sasuke)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SEASON**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 _ **(Chapter 1 : Hari-hari pendekatan)**_

...

Musim semi datang. Haruno Sakura menyusuri jalan yang kini dipenuhi helaian bunga sakura. Jalan tampak berkilauan dengan pohon sakura yang berjejer di sisi jalan, membuat setiap pasangan yang berada di sana nampak bersinar. Namun lain halnya dengan Sakura, ia berjalan sendirian. Baginya, sudah terbiasa dengan status jomblo yang melekat pada dirinya karena pada dasarnya Sakura masih belum tertarik dengan lelaki manapun. Bukannya ia belok, tapi belum ada lelaki yang menyangkut di mata hatinya.

Beberapa pasangan melewatinya, membuat Sakura merasa sedikit sebal. Walaupun Sakura belum menyukai seseorang, tapi rasanya melihat pasangan yang bermesraan di depannya membuat ia jengkel. Bahkan sahabatnya sendiri, Yamanaka Ino, terang-terangan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia harus segera mendapat pacar. Sakura sebal, begini-begini ia memiliki tipe ideal. Jadi, Sakura harus mencari yang _perfect_ dari yang ter- _perfect_.

Tampan, pintar, tinggi, bermata tajam, kaya... Yah, Sakura tidak mencari orang yang kaya juga. Ia bukan perempuan _matrealistis_. Sakura berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada lelaki yang seperti diinginkannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, sampai ia melihat langsung dengan kedua matanya. Seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan keluar dari _lamborghini_ dengan elegan dan tatapan yang menawan. Mulutnya menganga, terpesona pada aura malaikat yang dikeluarkan lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Astaga, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya," Sakura terdiam dengan mata yang masih mengekori pergerakan lelaki itu. "Dia cowok yang kucari."

 **.**..

"Oooh... Kakak ganteng itu? Benar kau tidak mengenalnya?" Ino menatap tidak percaya pada Sakura yang menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa saat lalu. Gadis pirang cantik itu memutar bola matanya, "Semuanya juga tahu siapa kakak ganteng itu, kali!"

Sakura mendengus, "Iya, jadi kakak itu siapa?"

Saat ini keduanya berada di kelas setelah Sakura memutuskan berlari ke kelas untuk menanyakan sosok lelaki tampan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar menemukan tipe idealnya. Lelaki yang sangat sempurna untuknya. Dan, memiliki teman seperti Ino ada untungnya juga. Pasalnya, Ino adalah ratu-nya informasi list pria tampan di sekolah.

"Kakak itu namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia itu sangat kaya, sangat tampan, sangat jenius, sangat populer, sangat rajin, sangat disukai oleh para guru dan murid perempuan di sekolah ini!" jelasnya bersemangat. "Banyak loh yang menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah, serius deh!" lanjutnya sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya.

"Kok kau tahu?" tanya Sakura dengan alis yang mengernyit.

Ino mendengus kemudian memasang wajah sebal, "Yahhh... Aku pernah menembaknya." ujarnya dengan suara pelan. "Tapi ditolak mentah-mentah. Padahal waktu itu aku baru memanggil namanya saja, tapi Kak Sasuke seperti memiliki Indra ketujuh."

"Oops, kasihan!"

Sakura tertawa mendengar cerita Ino. Sahabatnya yang terkenal cantik dan berbodi seksi ini ditolak mentah-mentah, bahkan sebelum mengatakan kata suka _. As you know_ , yang Sakura kenal, Ino adalah incaran para lelaki di SMP dulu. Tetapi semuanya ditolak oleh Ino karena waktu itu Ino menyukai Sai yang sampai kini masih dalam proses pedekate. Yah, waktu itu Ino berjuang keras agar Sai menyukainya, dan sekarang entah apa kabar hubungan mereka. Namun Sakura tidak tahu mengapa sahabatnya itu menembak Sasuke.

"Kalau kau menyukai Sai, lalu kenapa kau menembak Kak Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

" _Yeah, you know,_ aku bosan. Sai terus saja menghindar. Aku kesal dengannya. Asal kau tahu ya, aku menembak Sasuke karena waktu itu ada Sai. Aku ingin tahu dia cemburu atau tidak, tapi apesnya malah malu sendiri." jelasnya dengan tampang kesal.

Sakura terdiam. "Aku menyukai Kak Sasuke. Aku ingin Kak Sasuke jadi pacarku." katanya dengan percaya diri. Kemudian ia bangkit.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya heran.

"Mau nembak Kak Sasuke. Mau tidak, ya?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum cerah membuat mulut Ino menganga.

"Seriusan?"

. **.**.

Manik _emerald_ -nya terfokus pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang kini berada di kantin sendirian. Makan sendiri, tetapi rasanya tidak sendirian. Karena banyak perempuan yang berkerubung di sekitar Sasuke. Tetapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak menanggapi mereka. Lagipula para perempuan itu juga sepertinya tidak berani duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Sasuke.

Sakura terkagum-kagum melihat ketampanan Sasuke. Orang yang sangat dingin tapi Sakura menyukainya. Ia berjalan pelan sambi membawa sebungkus roti yang dibawanya dari rumah. Sengaja ia bawa karena ia belum sarapan dari tadi pagi. Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan tatapan para perempuan yang menusuk ke arahnya. Toh, salah sendiri tidak mau duduk di samping Sasuke.

Dengan senyum konyol di wajahnya, ia duduk dan pergerakannya itu menuai perhatian Sasuke. Lelaki itu menoleh dengan tatapan dingin. Sebelum Sasuke ingin berbicara, gadis itu sudah berbicara duluan.

"Permisi, Kak. Saya mau duduk di sini, boleh?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum _pepsodent_.

"Kenapa duduk di sini? Tempatnya masih banyak." Sasuke berkata dengan ekspresi datarnya. Terdengar kikikan para perempuan yang menertawakan Sakura, namun ia tak mau ambil pusing. Toh, ia yang menanggung malu.

"Tapi saya betahnya di sini. Enak, sekalian penyegaran mata." jawabnya santai.

"Terserah."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Sasuke kembali dengan kegiatan makannya dan Sakura bermain-main dengan roti bungkusnya. Pikirnya ia harus kembali berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sedingin apa lelaki sampai bisa mematahkan hati para wanita?

Sakura berdeham, "Kak Sasuke, boleh kenalan?"

Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke menjawab, "Buat apa kenalan kalau sendirinya tahu nama saya?"

"Elahh, Kak. Namanya juga pedekate, yang peka, dong!" ungkapnya blak-blakan.

"Saya ngga berminat."

Singkat. Jelas. Padat. Dan tentu saja mengundang banyak tawa ejekan dari para perempuan yang mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kak Sasuke, kenalin nama saya Haruno Sakura. Panggil aja Sakura. Mudah kan? Gampang kan?"

"Siapa?"

"Sakura, Kak, Sakuraaa!"

"Yang nanya."

Sakura merengut. Benar kata Ino, merebut hati Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak semudah yang ia perkirakan. Tapi bukan Haruno Sakura kalau memilih menyerah duluan sebelum berjuang. Jemarinya dengan gesit membuka bungkus roti dan memakannya. Ia menatap paras tampan kakak kelasnya dari samping. Tentu saja Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke risih. Benar, tatap saja sampai Sasuke yang judes sampai melihat ke arahnya.

Lah, benar, bukan? Kini Uchiha Sasuke menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan datar seperti sebelumnya. Tapi Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke sedang kesal sekarang.

"Ada apa, sih? Kalau mau bicara, silakan sekarang juga."

Sakura cengengesan mendengarnya.

"Kakak pasti lahirnya pas musim semi, ya? Pas banyak bunga sakuranya, ya?" tebak Sakura asal-asalan dengan cengengesan.

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman tak berarti, kesal dengan gadis di sampingnya.

"Soalnya tatapan kakak itu loh buat saya bersemi-semi!" ujarnya kemudian diikuti kekehan kecil.

Sasuke mendengus melihat betapa anehnya manusia satu ini, "Salah! Saya kan lahirnya pas musim dingin. Ngga lihat wajah saya yang dingin begini?"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura langsung menghentikan kekehannya kemudian menggaruk pipinya malu. Sial!

Hening. Sasuke kembali dengan kegiatan makannya dan Sakura yang diam-diam melirik wajah tampan Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke yang bangkit, terlihat piringnya sudah kosong dan bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Melihat hal itu, ia terperangah. Lelaki yang hari ini ingin dikenalnya pergi meninggalkannya.

Dan sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi, Sakura berteriak, "KAK SASUKE, ADA YANG KETINGGALAN, NIH!"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sasuke menoleh. Suara itu hampir saja memecahkan gendang telinganya. Dengan datarnya ia menjawab, "Apa?"

"HATI SAYAAA!" teriaknya kemudian tertawa keras.

Kedua alis Sasuke berkedut sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Oh, emang sengaja ditinggal, kok. Abis berisik." ujarnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang kini syok.

Dan hari-hari berikutnya pun dimulai...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/n**_ _: hallyu :) untuk kali ini, saya bakal bikin series fluffy perjalanan Sakura untuk meluluhkan hati Sasuke /halahala/ wkwk pokonya di sini Sasuke kalo digombalin uda ga mempan :v_

 _Dan, maafkeun saya blm bisa lanjut ff yg lain karena msh buntu (trs knp nambah lagi ffnya njir!) wkwk di ff ini saya bakalan update seminggu sekali (maybe) kalo paketan ndukung lohya :""" sinyal indosat di sini soalnya dikiiit bat kek Cinta doi ke gue :'''' (anjay, baper!)_

 _Sekian, RnR?_

 _ **Salam hangat,**_

 _Reghyna Sheren Ocktavi :*_


	2. Supporter Pembolos

_**Disclaimer: All of the characters and NARUTO itself are Masashi Kishimoto's but this story is purely mine.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC parah, typo, nistjah, sedikit (?)Non-Baku, gaje, bikin mual, jauh dari kata sempurna, dll.**_

 _ **[Fluffy garing krenyesss]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Haruno Sakura—Uchiha Sasuke)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SEASON**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 _ **(Chapter 2 : Supporter pembolos)**_

...

Haruno Sakura berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Seluruh ruangan yang dilewatinya tampak tak ada penghuninya, seolah-olah ditelan bumi. Mungkin hanya beberapa, itupun murid laki-laki. Para gadis yang biasanya bergosip di depan kelas lenyap entah ke mana. Yah, Sakura tahu alasan di balik menghilangnya seluruh murid yang kebanyakan perempuan.

Wajah cantiknya menoleh ke arah jendela di sampingnya dan langsung disambut oleh sinar matahari yang membuat matanya silau. Refleks ia menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Kaki jenjangnya maju selangkah. Sakura menatap pemandangan di bawah dari lantai dua dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menempel di kaca. Senyum tipis hadir di bibir tipisnya.

Di sana, di bawah sana, sebuah lapangan outdoor basket yang luas tengah dipenuhi lautan manusia. Pinggir lapangan sangat penuh, kebanyakan dipadati oleh para gadis yang sepertinya sedang berteriak menyemangati. Entahlah, Sakura tidak bisa mendengarnya. Saking antusiasnya, mereka memasang banner untuk setiap para pemain basket yang bermain.

Uchiha Sasuke,

Ah, Sakura melihatnya. Lelaki itu sedang men- _dribble_ bola sebelum memasukkan bola basket dengan mudah ke ring, ditambah jarak yang lumayan jauh. Sakura memekik pelan, kedua tangannya mengerat, saking senangnya melihat sang pujaan hati mencetak skor. Ingin berteriak, tapi rasanya ia tidak segila itu untuk melakukannya.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali turun dan mendukung Sasuke. Menjadi seseorang yang berada di antara kerumunan itu. Meneriakkan nama Sasuke seperti yang diteriakkan para gadis itu. Tapi niatnya menurun saat melihat desakan rusuh di bawah sana. Oh tidak, Sakura tidak mau repot-repot menembus kerumunan itu dan berakhir dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Uaaaahhhhh," Ia mendesah panjang, kepala pink-nya terantuk lemas. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, "Kesal sekali tidak bisa berada di sana. Aku ingin melihat Kak Sasuke dari dekat,"

Tapi, yah... Yang benar saja. Kalau melihat keramaian seperti itu, jika Sakura bergabung di dalamnya, bergabung dengan kerumunan seperti orang tawuran itu rasanya tidak mungkin. Seolah-olah ia akan mengambil resiko hidup atau mati.

Ia mendengus sambil mengenai q hentakkan kakinya gemas, "Apalagi fans-nya yang lebay. Uh, sadis!"

Bisakah hidupnya tambah merana lagi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat selesai. Semua murid yang berada di lapangan kembali ke kelas masing-masing dengan perasaan tak rela. Namun bagi Haruno Sakura adalah suatu keberuntungan dan kesenangan. Karena rasanya tersiksa sekali melihat sang pangeran jauh dari pandangannya dan sedang diperhatikan oleh para gadis mesum. Mengingatnya saja Sakura jadi kesal.

Kalau semua para murid sudah kembali ke kelasnya, maka tim basket tidak semudah itu kembali ke kelasnya. Mereka harus latihan karena ada pertandingan minggu depan. Dan ini merupakan kesempatannya sejak se-jam lalu yang tersia-siakan.

Ia tertawa dalam hati _, 'Rasakanlah, Ladies! Ini saatnya pembalasan dendam. Kak Sasuke akan kugombalin dengan seribu jurus sampai dia bertekuk lutut pada Haruno Sakura!'_

Semangatnya berkoar-koar sampai ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mengambil botol air di pinggir lapangan kemudian meneguknya. Astaga! Wajah Sakura memerah melihat adegan itu. Keringat Sasuke yang membanjiri lehernya menetes, memberi kesan seksi. Hampir saja Sakura pingsan dibuatnya. Tahan, ini godaan.

Sakura memberanikan diri mendekati Sasuke yang kini duduk di pinggir lapangan sembari mengelap keringat di dahinya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, membawa handuk bersih hari ini ada gunanya juga.

"Kak Sasuke!" panggilnya cukup keras hingga membuat Sasuke sedikit terlonjak dan menoleh ke asal suara.

Seketika wajahnya menjadi datar, "Ada apa?"

Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke, cengengesan sambil menyodorkan handuk kecil putih bersih itu kepada Sasuke, "Ini! Saya ngga sengaja bawa handuk putih bersih mulus tanpa noda dan baru beli kemarin. Tadi niatnya mau saya pake setelah olahraga, tapi ternyata saya ngga keringetan. Terus saya ngeliat Kak Sasuke basket dan saya inget sama handuk ini. Jadi, daripada sia-sia beli mahal, mending buat Kak Sasuke yang kecapekan." ujarnya panjang lebar dengan cengiran yang tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya.

"Oh." responnya. Kedua bola mata hitamnya memutar bosan. Kenapa juga perempuan di sampingnya ini harus panjang lebar menjelaskan.

"Cuma 'oh' aja? Kak Sasuke ngga berniat nerima handuk ini?" Sakura histeris sendiri saat tak ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu mengambil handuknya.

Sasuke hanya diam saja sampai mendengar suara kekehan gadis pink di sebelahnya. Ia seketika merinding.

"Ya sudah, tapi Kak Sasuke tahu tidak kalau saya suka ngeliat Kak Sasuke keringetan. Kayak seksi gituuu..." ungkapnya dengan pipi merona merah.

Mendengarnya, Sasuke bergidik ngeri, "Dasar aneh!"

"Benar, deh! Bau keringat Kak Sasuke juga tidak bau seperti cowok yang lain!" ucapnya menggebu-gebu membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Beneran suka? Nih, jilat kalau suka. Rasakan sensasinya."

 _Iyuuuh..._

Sakura refleks menjauhkan kepalanya jijik saat Sasuke menyodorkan lengannya yang penuh keringat. Bohong, Sakura bohong kalau menyukai keringat Sasuke. Ayolah, siapa juga yang menyukai keringat yang notabenenya asam pahit bercampur satu menjadi rasa tak terdefinisikan.

"Ah, Kak Sasuke jorok!"

Lelaki di sampingnya tak merespon setelah menarik kembali lengan berototnya. Sakura menatap kakak kelas yang disukainya dari samping. Dilhat dari manapun, Uchiha Sasuke sangatlah tampan. Sepasang mata hitam yang tajam, hidung mancung, bibir tipis yang merah, kulit putih, garis rahang yang tercetak sempurna, ah... Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketampanan Sasuke.

"Kak Sasuke, saya mau jujur deh. Pokoknya dilihat dari manapun, kakak tetep ganteng."

Sasuke menoleh, "Yakin? Meskipun saya baru bangun tidur? Ketekan? Iler di mana-mana? Kepala saya gundul? Bohong dosa loh, masuk neraka."

"Eh," ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Tapi, tapi, cowok yang paling ganteng di dunia ini ya cuma kakak aja!" ujarnya menggebu-gebu.

"Ah, yang beneeer?" tanggalnya dengan memanjangkan kata terakhirnya, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Sakura langsung mengangguk antusias, "Beneran! Saya ngga pernah liat cowok se-ganteng kakak."

"Kalau ketemu Taeyong, Eunwoo, sama Vernon ngga bilang ganteng, giginya maju loyaaa..." ucapnya malas-malasan mendengar gombalan Sakura. Oh ayolah, kapan gadis itu berhenti melontarkan kata-kata penuh gombalan itu?

"Huh, jelas gantengan mereka lah." gumamnya pelan dengan wajah merengut, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu tersenyum tipis.

Pipi merahnya menggembung kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Kapan sih kakak kelasnya itu sadar kalau adik kelasnya yang cantik ini sedang kode-kode menggombalinya? Bukannya membalas, tapi malah membuatnya skakmat. Manik _emerald_ -nya menatap handuk yang masih berada dalam genggamannya sebelum seseorang merampasnya.

Bibirnya terbuka melihat handuknya yang kini sudah digunakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke mengelap keringat di leher dan wajahnya. Sakura mendengus menahan senyumnya yang perlahan mulai mengembang. Ia menghela napas. Baru saja ia akan bersender di bahu Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu keburu masuk ke tengah lapangan.

"Iiishhh!" gerutunya sebal walau hatinya masih berbunga-bunga. "KAK SASUKEEE, ADA YANG KETINGGALAN, NIH!" teriaknya kencang hingga membuat para pemuda yang di sana menoleh, termasuk Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"HATI SAYAAA!" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian melihat ekspresi kesal Sasuke.

"Oh, pantesan berat. Nih, saya balikin. Makanya jangan naruh sembarangan, dong. Bikin repot aja."

Seperti biasa, jawaban Sasuke yang menyebalkan sudah menjadi makanan sehari -hari. Dan Sakura Haruno akan membuat Uchiha Sasuke takhluk. Kesenangannya terhentikan oleh suara Sasuke yang menginterupsinya.

"Tapi saya heran, berani-beraninya bolos cuman buat Kasih handuk ke saya." setelah berbalik sebentar, ia langsung pergi ke gerombolan timnya.

Oh, apa katanya? Bolos?

 _Sial_! Sakura lupa!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **A/n**_ _: Kkkkkk! Demi apa gue bkn krenyes kek begini :v/bantinghape/tolong nikmatin saja reader-san. Yg ptg udah update. Serah deh kalo gasuka, ga ripiuw :""" yg penting sdh berkarya/iyuh sok dramatis..._

 _RnR mz mba nya kasihanilah saya :"v_

 _ **Salam hangat,**_

 _Reghyna Sheren Ocktavi_


End file.
